


A spark of jealousy, a kiss.

by Dicentra



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicentra/pseuds/Dicentra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another moment,<br/>a spark of jealousy<br/>and a kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The wizards had gone too far this time (again) (if only, thought Vetinari they had gone far enough to fall off the disc!) He was annoyed. What a mess!  
He was standing in the aftermath explosion of cream, sponge, custard and berries covering the walls of the palace's smaller (yet still huge) dining hall. Several guests had also been messily affected.  
" Ah..." Said Windflop, a newish Wizard who was the main culprit in this show of incompetence.   
"However," he fatefully continued (because what had he got to lose now?) "As you can see, the expansion theory does indeed work - there is now more cake - for everyone!" Windflop looked around optimistically. No-one cheered at this. Not even ironically.  
(There had been more guests to the Bakers guild meeting than expected and the wizards* decided to be helpful with ridiculous consequences).  
Vetinari raised an eyebrow and licked cream off his hand. It was nice.  
Drumknott (who was strangely spotless) stifled a giggle and caught his Lordships eye who smiled, ever so slightly at him.  
"Well, I suggest we call this meeting to an end and" ... Vetinari then nodded to several stern looking housekeepers, " I'm sure Windflop and his colleagues would enjoy helping the palace housekeepers to clean up this mess" (muffled groans surrounded the room), " with no magic involved whatsoever." He firmly warned.

*Where there is cake there will be Wizards.

Later, in the Oblong office, the two men briefly entered to deposit files and lock up when Vetinari surprised Drumknot with an out of character statement.  
" I uh, liked what you were wearing this evening. It suited you, it was different."  
Drumknott blushed. "Oh this? My sisters friend is a tailor. He's very good, I've never had a suit like it. They made it for my birthday."  
"Oh? That's not until next week?"  
" Yes that's right sir but he wanted to be sure it fitted so I tried it on today."  
"Ah, so that's where you were this morning."  
Drumknott blushed again. "Uh, I recommend him, if you need anything tailoring?"   
Vetinari smiled diabolically at Drumknott. "My tailor would never forgive me, he knows my...specifications well."  
"Ah, of course. I imagine you have many  special requirements that need to be entirely confidential," smiled Drumknott. "However, surely there's a shirt or a pair of trousers that will just have the purpose of being just a smart covering on you, My Lord? Markus has an excellent way with his needle and thread. Maybe I can ask him to make a garment for you?" Babbled Drumknott.  
" Markus is it?" Vetinari enquired, a neutral expression on his face. "Ah, it is your birthday soon, I should be the one commissioning gifts, perhaps I will ask him to make another suit for you?"  
"So you can enjoy the way I look in it?" Bantered Drumknott, but a split second later his face burned red with the boldness of the stated question and he wished the ground would swallow him whole.  
Except, Vetinari surprised him once more.  
"Did Markus enjoy the way you looked in it?" Responded Vetinari.  
"Ah, he said it was a suit that would get a favourable response."   
" It certainly flatters. Did you visit him many times to be fitted?"  
" I think you know how many times I visited him so that he would be able to have the correct measurements."  
Lord Vetinari stared, a slight smile played on the corner of his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Vetinari looked down at Drumknott and for a moment he was struck dumb by the fair mans boldness. It was very attractive.  
Always admirable in those much more ordinary he thought.  
No, my Drumknott is extra-ordinary he smiled and bent down to kiss a very bashful and surprised secretary full on the lips.  
Drumknott clasped at his Lords waist for fear that he may fall to the floor if he didn't in returning the kiss.  
They stood there, close but not too close, attached at the lips, kissing each other as if there was nothing else in the world they needed to do.  
Vetinari lightly held on to Drumknott's shoulders as Drumknott continued to attach himself to Vetinari's waist, his hands holding him tight but not wanting to move in closer, happy in the long blissful moment.  
Vetinari moved his hands one by one to gently clasp Drumknott's face as they continued to kiss.   
Their kisses began to slow down until they became much more deeper and sensual with both becoming more and more aroused.  
 Vetinari realised that he would have to be the one to stop as it was becoming very hot in there and so reluctantly and gently he parted. Drumknott gasped for breath and instinctively moved his arms up and down Vetinari's torso before taking a step back and blushing furiously.  
" I take it you're happy with my suggestion," gabbled Drumnknott and he and Vetinari laughed.  
Then they paused and looked at each other.  
" Well, I think we should get back to ...er...don't you ...Drumknott?" Said Vetinari, clearing his throat.  
" Why? What else is there to do today?" Gasped Drumknott, feigning innocence.  
" Rufus," began Vetinari, slowly and a little unsure in deeper tones than usual. He was using all of his willpower not to throw his secretary onto his desk and have his way with him right there and then. Many intrusive and sexual ideas popped into his head and he furiously dismissed them all as he stood indecisively (yet appearing fully in control) in front of Drumknott.  
So instead, his bold secretary made a decision. Drumknott put down the large folder he had randomly picked up to  hide himself behind. The kiss had liberated him, so he boldly stated "I'm going to go to my rooms, you can meet me there for tea if you like? It's late uh, Havelock, there's no more work to be done. There are many wizards to avoid, so where else would they not be?"  
And so he left.  
Vetinari stared at Drunknott's retreating back. Hmm, he thought, smiling. He would give him a moment or two, before he followed.

Vetinari would never admit it openly but a flame of jealousy had been lit as soon as he became aware that Drumknott - his Drumknott was meeting another man (even before Drumknott had told him of course). He felt weak and a little ashamed that he couldn't be more distant, more controlled but he just couldn't accept another man even thinking he had a chance with his Rufus Drumknott. Dear Gods, thought the Patrician, this is what it felt to be ruled by emotions - what was the matter with him? 


	3. Chapter 3

Drumknott panicked quietly in his living quarters. He went into the bedroom and removed his jacket, he washed his face then made tea.   
Is he coming? What are they doing? Have they both gone mad? Did the wizards put a spell on him? He considered this morning when he unusually spent time away from his office to get the suit. He considered the way Markus had looked at him in it, how he felt about that and the way Vetinari had frowned when he returned - he thought he hadn't noticed him again.  
There was a knock at the door. Drumknott jumped, he tried to control his heart beating as he opened the door to his small lounge.

Vetinari smiled at Drumknott.   
" Hello Rufus."  
Drumknott gave a wide smile.   
" Hello Havelock...tea?"  
Vetinari chuckled, "please." 

The Patrician settled down in a small but comfortable chair and looked at his secretary, his ... confidant and yes his dear friend? He experienced odd but pleasing sensations of nervousness tinged with mischievous excitement.  
They sipped tea in silence, both men glancing at the other.  
Vetinari slowly removed his shoes to get more comfortable.   
Drumknott undid his tie.  
Vetinari undid a button at the top of his waistcoat. Well, it was a little warm in there.  
Drumknott slipped the tie off and placed it on the table.  
Vetinari smiled but didn't look at Drumknott as he removed his waistcoat, fully showing off the smart deep black silk of his shirt. 

Drumknott frowned briefly because he realised he was staring. He glanced away. He couldn't think of anything to say now...so the best course of action was to say nothing - except now there had to be an action. He glanced at his tie so casually placed, then at Vetinari who looked at him with one raised eyebrow, sparkle in his eyes and a slight smile.

Drumknott gathered the tie up and walked towards his Patrician and friend... He didn't look at his face until he had placed the tie gently around his neck.

Vetinari looked at Drumknott with his mouth parted. He licked his lips, suddenly nervous with anticipation. He was surprised, delighted and very aroused. He looked at Drumknott with eyelashes lowered, pretending that he was still in control, saying nothing and waiting...

Drumknott's heart was beating fast as he tugged the tie slightly and with it, his dear lord, towards his lips as he bent closer to meet his embrace.

Vetinari suddenly found his strength as their lips began to move and he rose up, clasping Drumknott and their kisses became more passionate.

The sense of falling Drummnott had started to feel became real as somehow they found the bed and tumbled down on to it, Vetinari on top of the younger man, moaning loudly in pleasure as their movements became more intense.


End file.
